A Lightning Valentine
by yorusorra
Summary: Lucy decided to man the bar while Mira and Kinana went out on there dates. What she didn't expect was for a certain Lightning Mage to be waiting for her, not having any plans of his own either. Valentine's Day one-shot. LaLu and other ships mentioned.


**This might end up being a day late. Oops? I really wasn't going to write a Valentine's Day one-shot, but I ended up doing one anyway because this little doo-hickey decided to play in my head.**

 **This is basically in the same world as my other Fanfiction, only not really. Just with the relationships, except for one that's changed slightly.**

It was Valentine's Day. The most dreaded day of the whole year. At least, to a certain blonde.

Lucy sighed as she sipped at her smoothie, her nose crinkling. All of her friends had plans already tonight. Levy was going out with Gajeel, Natsu was going out with Lisanna, Erza with Jellal, Gray had Juvia, MiraJane had Freed. Even Wendy had a sort-of date with Romeo, even though she swears up and down that it wasn't a date. She snickered at that thought. Everyone knew that the smallest Dragon Slayer had a crush on the Fire Mage.

Cana was doing her own thing with Bickslow, but everyone knew what those two were doing. Evergreen and Elfman even had a date, which in all honesty was just a little weird - but it wasn't a surprise to anyone in the Guild. Which meant that the Celestial Wizard was alone on Valentine's Day. Again. Just like she was last year, and the year before that. Which, in all honesty, wasn't that bad - but she was just tired of feeling so alone. It was better than being put up on blind dates, though. She would much rather know who she was going out on a date with, thank you very much. She knew MiraJane meant well, but it was just getting frustrating to go on a lot of dead-end dates that didn't go anywhere.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" A soft voice asked, causing the blonde to blink and look up to see the usual cheerful face of Mira, though now she was sporting a rather large frown. Lucy had told the platinum blonde that she would help man the bar, since Kinana was going out with Cobra (which had honestly surprised everyone, even Kinana though Lucy could tell she was happy about the situation). Mira had tried to set the blonde up on a date so that she wouldn't be alone, but she had refused - remembering the last few dates that she had been on that were set up by her.

Lucy smiled, shaking her head as she tried to force all the bad thoughts away. "I'll be fine, Mira," she reassured the demon barmaid. She didn't need Mira to be worrying about her while she was on her date with Freed. Lucy knew that she and Freed rarely got a day out together, so she offered to man the bar so that she could. She had nothing better to do today anyways, and Mira deserved a day off. "I wouldn't have offered if I didn't think I'd be okay," she pointed out slyly, rolling her eyes as she tried to force her emotions into the back of her mind.

Mira's frown deepened, but she nodded her head nonetheless. "I'm sure that today won't be that busy, since most of the Guild will be out," she informed the Celestial Mage, glancing around the Guild. True to form, the Guild was unusually empty. Droy and Jet sat at their designated table, talking amongst each other - though you could see the sadness in their eyes that they weren't the ones taking Levy out tonight. Macao and Wakaba were at the other end of the Guild, mugs in hand as they talked - though Lucy had no idea why Wakaba wasn't going out with his wife. Laxus was up at his usual table at the top floor, but if he'd be here all day or not wasn't really an issue. Lucy guessed he had plans later, everyone else did.

"Just in case though, the beer is all filled up. I'm sure the regulars will be by that don't have dates, and that'll probably be the only thing that you'll sell today," the Take-Over mage continued as she whiped down the last glass that was in her hand, putting it away underneath the bar on a shelf where some of the glasses were. "I have all of the stuff that we usually sale stocked up, so all you'll have to do is take it out to the people that want it. I already showed you where everything was, but if you need any help at all don't hesitate to call me," she explained as she hung the rag she was using up.

"Mira," Lucy deadpanned as she walked behind the bar, pulling the Take-Over mage into a hug, "I am _not_ going to be calling you while you're out on your date with Freed. Have a good time! Don't worry about how the Guild's doing, okay?" She gave Mira a pointed look, raising an eyebrow to dare her to argue.

Mira pursed her lips, a sigh escaping them before she gave the blonde a bright smile. "As long as you're sure. Thanks so much for this Lu, Kinana and I really appreciate you helping out," her eyes brightened a bit before pulling Lucy into another hug. "Now I gotta get going, I promised Lissy that I would help her get ready for her date with Natsu, even though she really doesn't have to do much..." Mira snickered, her eyes dancing with humor.

Lucy laughed as she nodded her head. "Natsu probably asked help from someone," she snickered as well, a smirk forming on her lips. "He was never a romantic." Natsu was a really sweet person, and he did have his moments. He was just clueless when it came to romance of any kind. He usually came to her for help with dates and such, and even though Lucy didn't mind helping the pink haired idiot, she just wish he'd grow some and come up with a few ideas himself. Though the blonde took pity on Lisanna, since she was in love with an idiot. There was a time when Lucy might have had a small crush on the Fire Dragon Slayer, but that had long sense passed since Lisanna came back from Edolas a few years prior.

Mira just laughed, nodding her head in agreement. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?" The barmaid asked, biting her lip. She knew she shouldn't be worrying about the blonde, but she couldn't help it. Lucy was like another sister to her, and she grew to care for her as much as she cared about Elfman and Lisanna. She was another one of her siblngs - an honorary Strauss. She was always going to worry about her, at least just a little.

"I'll be _fine_ , Mira. Go. Have fun tonight!" Lucy grinned as she pushed Mira out from behind the bar. "And if I hear _anything_ about you worrying about the Guild, I'll 'Lucy Kick' you!" The blonde threatened her friend, only causing Mira to laugh.

"Alright, alright. But you know you can always call when you need me!" Mira's voice rang out as she started walking towards the doors of the Guild, waving goodbye to her honorary sister. Once the platinum blonde was out of site, Lucy sighed in relief as she slumped over the bar. It was like biting tooth and nail to get the barmaid to leave.

The rest of the day was uneventful. A few people came into the Guild, wanting some beer and some cake. Lucy had a lot of time to just do nothing, or go around the Guild hall and collect all the mugs that were left behind, wiping down tables. The Spirits she talked to the most all had dates tonight, so she did feel a bit lonely. Loke was with Aries for a date, Virgo was going out with Capricorn - which was surprising in itself, but Lucy thought it was cute. She didn't see them together before, but now that it was implented in her head, she could see the appeal. No one knew her Spirits better than she did, that was for sure.

It was getting ready to be closing time for the Guild when the blonde noticed something rather odd. Laxus was still there. He hadn't left at all, which puzzled the Celestial Mage further. Didn't he have any plans tonight? Her brow furrowed, but she shook her head as she went around the Guild to clean up, wiping down the tables and picking up all the silverware that had been left behind by her guildmates.

After she picked up the last few things of silverware she glanced around, pursing her lips when she realized she was the only one in the Guild. Well, her and Laxus, which she still felt was rather strange. She would have thought that he would have left earlier, find some girl to fuck for the night. Something pained in her chest when she thought that, but she knew his reputation. One of his best friends was Bickslow, for crying out loud. Though, one of her best friends was Cana, so she shouldn't be stereotyping him that way in the slightest.

Finally all of the silverware was washed and put in their right places before the blonde was fiddling with the Guild's key to lock up for the night when she felt someone behind her. She jumped, whirling around before she relaxed slightly, placing a hand on her heart. "Geez, Laxus. You scared me," she breathed lightly, glancing up at the man who was raising an eyebrow and had a smirk on his face.

"I'm the only one in the Guild besides you, how did I scare you?" He chuckled, rolling his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Lucy huffed. "Just like that. You're the only one in the Guild, I didn't expect anyone to be behind me!" She growled, rolling her eyes. Lucy paused for a minute before glancing up at him, "but speaking of that, why are you still here? Didn't you have plans for tonight?" The blonde inquired, blinking as she cocked her head to the side curiously.

Laxus blinked his eyes. "Was I supposed to have plans?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at this. He wanted to make sure she was going to be okay by herself. Was that really so hard to believe?

"I kind of figured..." The blonde murmured with a small shrug, opening up the doors and exiting them, Laxus followed closely behind her, "I mean, everyone else did..." she sighed before she locked up the Guild Hall. Mira had given her an extra set of keys so that she would be able to lock up. She'd have to give them back tomorrow, but they were nice to have.

Laxus shrugged as he glanced down at the blonde, watching as she placed the Guild key onto her keychain. "I didn't make any plans," he grunted, shrugging again.

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "None?" She asked, tilting her head to the side curiously. That was new. He usually always had plans during this time.

"None."

"Why?" She asked, pursing her lips in thought as she watched the usually stoic Dragon Slayer. It didn't make any sense to her why he wouldn't have made any plans for tonight. He always had before.

The Dragon Slayer raised an eyebrow. "I heard that you didn't have any plans and decided to help Mira out with the bar. I wanted to make sure you'd be okay by yourself," he shrugged as he watched the Celestial Mage, smirking when she blushed at that realization.

"O-Oh," she stammered as she started to fiddle with her fingers. Sure, she and Laxus had been getting closer together. Yes, she wasn't afraid to admit that she had been feeling more for the Slayer instead of 'just friends'. But she was well aware of his lifestyle, so she didn't try to do anything more about it. She was afraid that he didn't feel anything back, and she didn't want to get her heart broken again. "I-Uh, thank you.. I guess..." She smiled as she glanced back up at him.

His face softened and he smiled a real smile, not the smirk that is usually plastered on his face. "Anytime, Blondie." He grinned again when her face scowled at the nickname. "I'll walk you home?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise at the question. "You don't have to do that," Lucy stated softly, though the smile on her face said that she didn't mind if he did walk her home.

"I know I don't, but I want to," he insisted. The blonde girl thought it over before nodding her head, a small smile on her face as she started waking towards her apartment - the large Dragon Slayer trailing beside her. "So, why didn't you have any plans tonight?" He finally asked the question he'd been wanting to ask all night, looking down at the blonde with curiosity in his gaze.

Lucy blinked at the sudden question before glancing up at him. She pursed her lips before glancing back forward. "No one asked me," she simply stated with a small shrug. "I wanted to do something nice for Mira and Kinana also..." she added softly, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips. She might not have had the day she might have wanted, but at least she could have helped those girls get the day they deserved.

Laxus' face softened at that. Who could argue with that answer? Lucy had such a great heart, and always put others before herself. That was one of the things that drew the Slayer closer to the girl. The rest of the walk was done in silence. It wasn't uncomfortable in the slightest, and the two kept stealing glances at each other. Soon the two came to a stop in front of Lucy's apartment and she turned to look at the Slayer. "Well, this is my place. I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow?" The blonde asked with a small smile as she glanced up at Laxus.

Laxus pursed his lips, deep in thought. When Lucy turned around to open the door to her apartment, he grabbed ahold of her wrist. "Hey, wait," he called out to her. Lucy froze, turning around to meet Laxus' gaze. "How would... How would you like to go out tomorrow?" He asked quietly, glancing into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

Lucy blinked in surprise. "Uh, sure. I'd love to," she grinned, eyes fluttering up at him. Inside she was doing a million summersaults. He actually asked her out!

A smile appeared on Laxus' face. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips, causing the blonde to freeze. He just chuckled, leaning back as he smirked at her. "I'll pick you up tomorrow at 5. Wear something casual," he stated before walking away, leaving a stunned blonde by her door.

Lucy watched as Laxus walked out of site, and she couldn't stop the smile that was etching onto her face. Her fingers brushed her lips lightly before she unlocked her door, opening it and slamming it shut behind her.

 **I am, like, in love with this one-shot. I mean, the ending is meh, but over-all this one-shot is amazing imo.**

 **Comment, follow, favorite if you liked it. :)**

 **~yorusorra**


End file.
